


Still loving you

by Larrysband



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrysband/pseuds/Larrysband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis vivait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé : rédacteur au sein d'un journal mondialement connu, idolâtré par les internautes et élu employé du mois à sept reprises ; il possédait également une villa au cœur de New York ainsi qu'un petit ami PDG d'un groupe d'import/export. En bref, la vie lui souriait et lui offrait tout le nécessaire pour être heureux. Tout jusqu'à la demande en mariage de Nath.  Le bémol ? Il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Louis était déjà marié et n'avait jamais réalisé l'importance d'un divorce jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La course après Harry Styles, son ex mari avec qui il n'avait eu aucun contact depuis sept ans s'annonçait déjà tumultueuse. Et bien qu'il se doutait pertinemment qu'Harry ne lui laisserait pas accomplir sa tache facilement, Louis ne perdait pas espoir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre tous ce qu'il avait bâtis pour une erreur de jeunesse... Si bien en était-elle une ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se sentait presque intrusif à le faire maintenant. Certes, il avait entretenu des rapports téléphoniques avec sa mère de temps en temps au début, mais son emploi du temps ne lui avait pas permis de revenir chez ses parents depuis bientôt sept ans, le jour où il les avait quittés pour ainsi dire. Il était conscient qu'une barrière s'était installée entre eux et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais leur relation d'antan. Il n'était même pas sûr que son père veuille lui adresser la parole, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à être ici dans la ville de toute son enfance sans même prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il aurait dû le faire depuis déjà bien longtemps cependant.

Lorsqu'il se sentit fin prêt à affronter la réalité, il sonna de longues secondes comme il le faisait autrefois. La surprise fut de choc lorsqu'un petit garçon blond ouvrit la porte. Il regarda Louis avec un sourire timide et joyeux à la fois tout en se cachant légèrement derrière la porte. Louis s'abaissa pour être à sa taille et lui rendit son sourire de façon à mettre en confiance le petit. « Hey, je suis Louis, » commença-t-il, « est-ce que Jay est là ? ». Avant d'avoir sa réponse, des bruits sourds de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir adjacent, ainsi cette voix qu'il reconnut d'instinct comme étant celle de son père « Aeden je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir à n'importe qui ! » grogna-t-il en apparaissant au bout du couloir. Son regard se porta alors sur le visiteur et il en fut consterné. Louis comprit qu'il n'était plus le bien venu lorsqu'il lut la déception et la rage sur le visage de celui-ci. Il s'apprêta à parler mais son père le devança en reprenant « Surtout à des inconnus ».

Quelque chose se brisa en lui lorsque son père traîna le garçon derrière lui au salon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de relation, mais le fait qu'il le renie totalement comme si il n'était plus son fils l'atteignit en plein cœur. Après quelques minutes à ne pouvoir faire un seul mouvement, il fit volte face et se rendit alors compte de la présence de sa mère à l'entrée du jardin. Les sacs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tombèrent à ses pieds, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras les joues recouvertes de larmes « J'ai tellement espéré ce moment, oh mon petit garçon ! » n'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter. Louis resserra son emprise, la gorge serrée. « Dis-moi que tu restes. S'il te plaît Louis, dis-le-moi ! » Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses yeux qu'il ne put se contraindre à lui dire la vérité « Oui, bien sûr maman. Je reste. »

***

Après quelques paroles échangées avec sa mère, il s'était résigné à partir malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Il avait dû lui promettre de repasser demain matin pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls puisque son père serait avec Liam. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le châtain que sa tête restait floue dans ses souvenirs. Liam était certes son frère, mais en trahissant Harry il l'avait aussi en quelques sortes trahi. Ils s'attendaient à tellement plus que ce à quoi Louis pouvait leur donner.

De toute façon, son choix avait été fait. Harry était son meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps que la relation bancale qu'il entretenait avec Liam n'avait pas fait le poids. Liam avait favorisé son amitié avec le bouclé plutôt que de le soutenir lui dans ses choix et il le comprenait parfaitement, mais son ego en avait été blessé et il avait préféré couper court au semblant de relation qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il était parti. Après son père, Liam devait être la personne qui lui en voulait le plus. Sans compter Harry.

Il lui avait envoyé à quatre reprises les papiers du divorce avec l'espoir qu'Harry accepte et évite alors une possible rencontre entre les deux. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de retour de sa part, même pas quelque chose prouvant qu'il les avait lus, même pas un refus. Louis avait donc été contraint de se rendre dans sa ville natale pour obtenir ce qu'il recherchait. Seulement, il avait dû prétexter une maladie imaginaire de sa mère pour obtenir un congé et ne pas semer de doutes dans la tête de Nath.

Il n'était évidemment pas au courant du premier mariage de Louis et le mécheux ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il le découvre. Sa relation avec Nath était celle qu'il avait toujours voulue ; ce mariage signifiait tellement plus cependant. Lorsqu'il aura la bague au doigt, ce sera définitif. Ce mariage lui conférera aussi énormément de droits et plus particulièrement sur l'entreprise que Nath possède. Louis n'était pas certain d'être prêt, il avait accepté avec l'assurance que le mariage ne se ferait que dans quelques années mais les parents de Nath avaient accéléré les choses en prenant en charge la totalité des dépenses et en réservant une date seulement six mois après la demande, le prenant de court. Il était effrayé à l'idée de perdre sa liberté à seulement vingt-sept ans, mais ne pouvait le montrer : le nouveau monde auquel il appartenait n'accepter pas les faiblesses et quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

Mais en quittant Londres, il avait aussi quitté les seules personnes authentiques à qui il aurait pu se confier.


	2. Where you belong

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry vivait toujours dans l'ancienne fermette qu'ils avaient achetée sur un coup de tête et qui appartenait encore à cinquante pour-cents à Louis, bien que cela ne soit que formel. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il fut consterné de la ressemblance de la bâtisse avec celle qu'il avait quittée il y a sept ans déjà. C'était comme si Harry s'était efforcé de la garder intacte toutes ces années pour une raison qui lui échappait. Tout était formel à ses souvenirs : de la couleur des volets aux roses encadrant la porte d'entrée. Il observa le jardin s'étendant dans les plaines, là où un ruisseau coulait ; ce même ruisseau auprès duquel il aimait se réfugier lorsqu'Harry s'absentait. Il se revoyait assis au pied du vieux cèdre sur lequel ils avaient gravé leurs initiales le jour de leur mariage ; y avait-il une chance pour qu'elles y soient encore ? Il s'en fichait. Il avait tourné la page avec son passé, peu importe les aspects.

En soupirant d'aisance, il remonta la plaine jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin. Un sentiment étrange l'envahi, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis son départ. Ça lui foutait la chair de poule. Ici, il se sentait presque à sa place alors qu'au fond il savait pertinemment où elle était : ce n'était clairement pas à Londres, mais plutôt dans les bras de Nath à New-York, ou même aux rênes de son journal. Il avait fui pour une raison et ne regretterait jamais son choix malgré les sacrifices et ce qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui. Présentement, sa vie lui plaisait et plus vite les choses ici seraient réglées, plus vite il pourrait retrouver son confort new-yorkais.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'en s'approchant de la porte vitrée, il aperçut une ombre en activité. D'une part, il avait envie de partir en courant et s'enfuir très loin d'ici. D'une autre, savoir le bouclé à seulement quelques mètres de lui lui procurait une certaine excitation qu'il ne pourrait expliquer. Malgré ses efforts pour l'imaginer, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre après autant de temps. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'Harry soit toujours le même aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais il savait aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient probables, on l'avait maintes et maintes fois supplié de revenir à cause de la dégradation d'Harry et pourtant, il avait fait profil bas et lui avait tourné le dos. Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était en finir rapidement et avoir le moins possible de contact avec lui –et également secrètement retomber dans la profondeur de ses émeraudes, en en absorbant les moindres détails afin de ne plus jamais oublier l'instant. Et c'est ce qui se passa.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, il en perdit le souffle et peut-être même le temps. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de dégradation, il s'attendait à le retrouver comme une loque mais c'est une toute autre chose qui se tenait devant lui : Harry était grand, monstrueusement grand. Il était également musclé et ses bras semblaient recouverts de tatouages, lui donnant un charme fou. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs aussi, ils descendaient à présent jusqu'à ses épaules alors qu'une sorte de foulard encadrait les mèches rebelles autour son visage.

Harry cependant ne sembla pas surpris de le revoir. Aucune réaction, aucune émotion mis à part un simple souffle contrôlé. Après quelques minutes dans un silence de mort, Harry se racla la gorge et s'imposa encore un peu plus dans le cadran de la porte, jusqu'à complètement dominer la pauvre taille de Louis « eh bien, on m'a dit que tu arrivais mais je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt ». Sa voix aussi était différente, plus dure, plus rauque, plus suave. Sous le mutisme de Louis, il reprit aussitôt « et je t'espérais un peu plus bavard ». Semblant sortir de sa léthargie, Louis se mordilla férocement la lèvre en signe de nervosité en sortant d'instinct les papiers de la poche de son manteau.

« Je ne suis pas là pour rattraper le temps perdu. On peut en finir rapidement ? » reprit-il durement en relevant le menton, montrant sa détermination à ne pas partir d'ici les mains vides « Oh tu sais, j'avais déjà quelques exemplaires ici, tu aurais dû économiser ton papier » ricana alors Harry en faisant demi-tour dans la maison, invitant Louis à en faire de même. Il le suivit timidement à travers le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine en se forçant à ne pas poser le regard partout. Il avait la terrible impression qu'ici rien avait changé, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise qu'Harry ait gardé tout ça malgré leur histoire « Je me suis dit que peut-être, tu les avais égarés puisque tu n'as pas dénié me répondre », sa voix sonna sûrement plus dure que ce qu'il voulait transmettre, mais il était en quelques sortes blessé qu'Harry n'ait pas été plus émotif face à son retour. L'avait-il oublié si facilement en dépit de ce que les autres avaient l'air de penser ? « Égarés est un bien grand mot, disons simplement que j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient de très bons combustibles pour ma cheminée ». La stupéfaction de Louis devait se lire sur son visage à en juger par le ricanement d'Harry « sans rancune, hein ? ».

Ok, wow. Harry était tellement différent que dans ses souvenirs qu'il en était troublé au point d'en perdre les mots. Il affichait tellement d'aisance à présent que le mécheux se sentit quelque peu humilié par celui qui était autrefois le garçon timide et renfermé des deux « Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi Harry ? » reprit-il sous le choc. Ledit Harry haussa les sourcils, cherchant à lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de sa question. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de se pincer les lèvres en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis il récita d'une voix glaciale et terrifiante « Tu m'as rendu misérable Louis : quand t'es parti tu as tout pris. Tu as pris ma propre vie, » expliqua-t-il dédaigneusement sous les yeux réticents du mécheux « alors c'est à mon tour de te prendre la tienne ».

« Tu es rancunier à cause de ça ? Tu m'en veux d'être parti ? Mais bordel Harry, c'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant, t'as pas le droit de tout gâcher comme ça ! » et alors que la rage montait en lui et qu'Harry sortait de la pièce sans un mot ni même un regard de plus, il prit la décision de repartir coûte que coûte avec cette fichue signature. Peu importe ce que ça coûterait, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry lui enlever son bonheur si facilement. Et puisqu'il voulait jouer à cela, Louis savait pertinemment comment le faire craquer.


	3. Rather be

Ça devait être la pire idée qu'il n'a jamais eue –et Dieu seul sait le nombre qu'il en a fait et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre once de regret ou culpabilité dans ses veines. Peut-être que l'adrénaline était encore trop présente, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte des conséquences que trop tard mais pour la première fois depuis son déménagement il retrouvait son âme d'enfance et bordel qu'il aimait ce sentiment d'insouciance. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et maintenant qu'il était là, il ressentait une telle fierté en lui que s'en était aveuglant et troublant. Après tout, cette maison lui appartenait autant qu'à Harry légalement, il n'avait aucun droit de le mettre dehors mais Louis craignait que son intrusion ne soit pas suffisante pour obtenir l'accord d'Harry, il devait viser plus gros, plus haut. Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon.

A présent installé, il se décida à faire le tour de la maison en l'absence d'Harry. Il ne tenait plus en place, il avait besoin de mouvement alors après tout pourquoi ne pas redécouvrir cette bâtisse puisque qu'il risquait d'y passer un moment.

Il commença sa visite par le salon où clairement peu de choses avaient changé. Mis à part le canapé, Louis n'évalua pas que cette pièce en valait la peine : il la connaissait déjà. Il poursuivit son tour par la cuisine où il était déjà passé la veille, le bureau où il ne trouva que des tonnes de papiers et formulaires entassés, la salle de bains où il fut heureux de constater que les petites habitudes d'Harry concernant son après-shampoing à la pomme n'avaient pas changé, pour enfin terminer dans la chambre d'Harry. Sa chambre aussi techniquement. Il hésita longuement à entrer dans celle-ci, il en avait après Harry certes mais pouvait-il seulement lui faire ça ? Et clairement, en y repensant : Oui, il le pouvait définitivement.

Et pourtant il ne le fit pas. Il avait encore trop de respect pour violer son espace personnel. Cependant, son subconscient le conduit dans l'atelier d'Harry et il s'y sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur aussi. Ils s'étaient bataillés pendant des semaines pour savoir qui aurait l'endroit et finalement Harry l'avait remporté et avait décidé d'en faire son atelier mécanique. Son propre petit garage. Il avait une passion dévorante pour les voitures anciennes et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y passer des heures et des heures. Louis se souvenait qu'il adorait le regarder travailler, il y mettait tellement de patience et de cœur.

C'était son endroit favori pour bouquiner. Il s'installait au-dessus du radiateur en fonte et alternait entre son livre et Harry autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Un fin sourire mûrit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la corvette du grand-père d'Harry. Elle était là, au fond de l'atelier comme autrefois. Elle ne démarrait plus depuis des lustres et c'est pourquoi Harry l'avait autorisé à en faire son repère. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle aussi. Ses doigts effleurèrent le cuir usagé de la banquette et revenaient caresser la longueur de la carrosserie avant ; des flashs d'une nuit faite de souffles, transpirations et plaisirs à cet endroit même resurgirent. Il en conservait un bon souvenir, un très bon même mais il ne devrait pas être amené à penser à cela. C'était le genre de souvenirs catalogué « Harry » qui ne devait surtout pas franchir la limite entre son ancienne et sa nouvelle vie. Harry n'existait pas dans la nouvelle et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Un voisin m'a signalé la présence d'un inconnu chez moi, je devrais m'inquiéter ? » L'effet de surprise fit sursauter Louis comme jamais. Il reprit doucement son souffle en faisant face à Harry, les joues cramoisies de s'être fait surprendre ici. Il espérait avoir le temps de le coincer en premier et non pas l'inverse. « à quel point tu me considères comme une menace ? » questionna Louis en s'asseyant sur la voiture alors qu'Harry semblait préoccuper à le regarder d'une façon étrange. Un sourire aguicheur se forma sur ses lèvres à l'instar où il s'approchait de lui « Eh bien, tu t'es introduit chez moi en mon absence et je te retrouve à fouiller dans mon atelier. T'en dis quoi ? » lista Harry en s'arrêtant à deux mètres tout au plus de l'endroit où était le mécheux. « Tu devrais surement te méfier qui sait, je suis peut-être un individu dangereux » murmura Louis en retrouvant la facilité de parole qu'il avait toujours eu avec le bouclé « Hm, je ne pense pas non. Tu as l'aisance d'un chiot » ricana-t-il.

Louis ne contrôla pas le fou rire qui s'empara de lui. Harry le regardait étrangement mais aussi avec une pointe d'émerveillement « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'es carrément flippant » se corrigea alors Harry en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête comme si un flingue pointait sur lui « ne fais pas de mal au pauvre petit garçon sans défenses que je suis » pleurnicha-t-il, faisant redoubler le rire de Louis par la même occasion. Le manège dura encore quelques minutes –jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide que Louis avait besoin de temps pour respirer. Il profita du moment pour grimper aux côtés de Louis sur la corvette en laissant cependant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Ton rire m'avait manqué » murmura alors le bouclé. Louis stoppa net tout mouvement et n'osa relever le regard vers lui. Venait-il juste de dire ça ? C'était le pire moment choisi, l'ambiance était définitivement brisée. « Tu diras le contraire après ces semaines avec moi » observa tout de même Louis en s'éloignant alors d'Harry. Il se redressa rapidement et lui jeta un regard effrayant, vraiment. « Comment ça ? » s'étonna-t-il. Louis attendit d'avoir retroussé le chemin jusqu'à la porte en métal pour lui balancer la vérité « dis bonjour à ton nouveau coloc » s'écria-t-il en faisant une révérence avant de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers, laissant un Harry pantelant et livide sur ses traces.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'installer ici, oh non. Très mauvaise idée, et Harry était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il craque en premier et reparte sans ses fichues signatures. Et de préférence sans qu'il n'y ait d'ambiguïté entre eux même si sur ce point, il n'était plus très sûr de sa façon d'agir.


	4. Waiting game

Ce sont les reflets des gyrophares bleu et rouge qui attirèrent son attention en premier lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, vêtu un simple tee-shirt ample ainsi que d'un boxer noir. Afin d'éviter la confrontation avec le bouclé il s'était réfugié là où il était sûr de ne pas être atteint cependant il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. « Tu as appelé la police ? » hurla-t-il en déboulant dans le salon où il découvrit Harry confortablement installé dans le canapé, le shérif Gingerd à ses côtés. Harry avala une gorgée de sa bière avant de lentement laisser son regard remonté les jambes dénudées du mécheux. « Tu te souviens de Louis, Gin ? » questionna-t-il en reportant toute son attention sur le concerné. Louis observa la réaction du shérif lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui à pas de félin « Louis le braqueur ! Tu parles d'une surprise » s'écria-t-il « et dire que je pensais emmener Haz ce soir parce qu'il avait des hallucinations de toi après avoir encore trop bu ! »

Il ne se formalisa pas du surnom que le shérif lui avait donné auparavant, la partie qui disait qu'Harry avait « encore » trop bu fit écho dans sa tête. Combien de fois est-ce que cela était arrivé ? « Ravi de te revoir Gin » confia Louis, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres lorsqu'il accrocha ses bras autours du garçon qui le fit tourner dans les airs. Il espérait retourner le plan d'Harry contre lui. « Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là on pourrait sûrement discuter les jeunes » reprit Gringerd en reposant Louis a sol, reprenant son sérieux.

« Louis est entré chez moi par infraction » accusa Harry. N'arrivant pas à y croire, Louis se mit face à lui afin de le prendre en face-à-face « je te demande pardon ? ». Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le shérif porté un regard accusateur sur eux « Tu ne peux pas le nier » reprit le bouclé en se relevant pour l'affronter. Sous la colère et ne voulant pas passer pour un fou furieux devant la police, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner face à Gingerd. « J'ai le droit d'être là, on est encore marié, » commença-t-il « temporairement, mais c'est toujours le cas ». Semblant comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était tombé, Gingerd attrapa son chapeau abandonné et le visa sur sa tête avant de faire une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Harry « Si je comprends bien c'est seulement une dispute conjugale mon pote, je peux rien pour toi ». Harry blêmit sous les mots et se mit à la poursuite de l'homme, le bloquant avant qu'il ne puisse passer la porte « Tu ne peux pas le laisser ici, Gin » plaida Harry en lançant un regard accusateur à Louis. « Louis à raison, il a le droit d'être ici autant que toi. Vous êtes mariés ! » lui rappela-t-il. Le rire cristallin de Louis lui fit totalement perdre la raison, il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner ce round.

« Tu te souviens des vols chez Tery's ? » questionna Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Louis « Espèce de fil de -» Gingerd hocha les épaules en secouant la tête, coupant Louis dans son élan. « Écoute Harry, bien que je l'aie toujours soupçonné, je n'ai aucune preuve pour l'inculper. C'était il y a bien trop longtemps ». Louis s'approcha d'eux, voulant à tout prix être capable de se défendre au cas où Harry trouverait quelque chose de plus pertinent. Et alors que le shérif passa la porte, Harry s'écria une dernière fois « Tu ne devineras jamais qui a volé et crevé les roues de la Mazda de ton père ». Les yeux de Louis devinèrent aussi gros que des soucoupes, il n'avait pas osé ce chien ! « C'était un accident » tenta-t-il de se défendre malgré le regard accusateur du shérif. Lorsqu'il retroussa chemin et s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le visage reflétant la haine qu'il avait contre lui, Louis comprit qu'il était foutu. Il passa la nuit au poste.

***

Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'accueil de la gendarmerie le lendemain matin, il avait un gout amer dans la bouche en repensant à Harry. Il devait bien se réjouir, ce traite, mais une chose était sûre : il lui ferait payer. Il fut accueilli par un vieil homme qui semblait l'avoir reconnu, après quelques minutes il comprit qu'il s'adressait à l'ancien garde du parc près de la maison de sa mère. Lorsqu'il lui présenta la caution à payer pour la nuit passée ici ainsi que les dédommagements causés quelques années auparavant, Louis soupira en se demandant comment il allait justifier cela à Nath. Puis la solution s'offrit soudainement à lui « Tu souhaites déduire l'argent de ton compte commun ? ». Louis ne comprit pas sa question au premier abord, du moins jusqu'à l'explication de l'homme « Gin m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait débarqué chez Harry hier et je comprendrais que tu veuilles te venger en te servant de votre compte commun pour cette facture ». Ce type était clairement de son côté contrairement au shérif. Sans même réfléchir, il accepta la proposition. C'était un premier pas de ce qu'il comptait faire endurer à Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra enfin chez lui après une longue journée au garage, il fut d'abord surpris de l'odeur qui flottait ici. Puis son regard se porta sur la paire de vans abandonnée à l'entrée et il comprit. Dans un parfait timing, Louis traversa le couloir rapidement en tenant une casserole fumante dans les mains. Il la déposa sur la table, là où il avait déjà préparé deux assiettes et les couverts ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Harry le suivit pas à pas et se stoppa devant lui lorsque le mécheux retira ses gants de cuisson « Oh salut chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Louis lui souriait d'une manière tellement hypocrite que rien au monde l'aurait rendu subtil. « A quoi tu joues ? Comment t'es sorti si vite ? » le questionna le bouclé en laissant Louis lui retiré sa veste en jean. « Tu as payé la caution » expliqua Louis en invitant Harry à prendre place autour de la table. La ride entre ses yeux se creusa sous l'incompréhension. Il laissa Louis lui remplir son assiette avant de répéter « J'ai payé la caution ? ».

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de Louis alors qu'il servait le vin « Grace à notre compte commun ». Lentement, il aperçut la colère envahir Harry. Ce dernier reposa calmement le verre de vin qu'il avait dans les mains avant de les frotter machinalement sur ses cuisses « Tu as fait quoi ? » Il détacha chacune des syllabes, donnant un impact beaucoup plus important à ses émotions. « Ca ne va pas chéri ? Tu es devenu si blême tout à coup » la façon dont il se mit à cligner des yeux énerva Harry au plus haut point, mais il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant. « Combien ? » osa-t-il demander en reprenant le contrôle de son souffle. Il planta férocement sa fourchette dans un bout de viande dans son assiette. « La caution n'était pas très élevée, » commença-t-il, « le compte cependant je l'ai vidé » Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette sous le choc. Il chercha la moindre trace de moquerie sur le visage de Louis mais l'absence de cette dernière le fit exploser. Louis se leva en silence et revint vers lui quelques minutes après, les papiers du divorce dans les mains « C'est simple Harry, tu signes et je te rends ton argent ».

« Alors tu marches par la menace maintenant ? » ricana le bouclé. Au fond, il connaissait et avait une parfaite confiance en Louis malgré les années passées ; il ne risquait rien en ce qui concernait son argent. « Je fais en sorte d'avoir ce que je veux » répliqua Louis en haussant simplement les épaules. Il secoua à nouveau le paquet de feuilles sous le nez d'Harry en lui tendant un stylo. Harry attrapa son poignet et observa sa montre avant de se lever et de passer sa veste « Une autre fois peut-être, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un rencard au Ben'tease. Passe une bonne soirée, chéri »se moqua-t-il. Harry lui embrassa rapidement la tempe avant de s'enfuir « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria Louis en rejoignant le porche de l'entrée. Avant de monter dans son vieu van, Harry répliqua avec amusement « Je m'en vais. Tu sais ce que c'est, tu l'as déjà fait auparavant » C'était bas, et il avait parfaitement conscience. Ses doigts froissèrent ses feuilles sous l'énervement, si le bouclé pensait se débarrasser de lui si facilement il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.


	5. Cheating

Le Ben'tease alors. Louis se tenait à présent devant la façade du bar, un fin sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis un certain temps et pourtant il savait qu'en passant cette porte, rien n'aurait changé. L'endroit était tenu par la mère d'Harry, une femme de fort caractère et qui avait su s'imposer face aux nombreux gaillards de la ville qui s'étaient à un moment ou un autre retrouvés dans ce même bar. Malgré son passé en commun avec Harry, il savait pertinemment l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle était sûrement celle qui croyait le plus en ses rêves bien que les réalisations de ces derniers impliquaient directement Harry.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Tel un retour à la réalité, la photo de Nath s'afficha sur son écran et il prit pour la première fois conscience que pas un seul instant depuis qu'il était arrivé ici il n'avait pensé à lui. Ne pouvant ignorer son appel, il s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée où la musique était plus forte afin que Nath ne la notifie pas. « Salut mon cœur, » commença le blond au bout du fils, « je sais que tu dois être surbooké avec ta famille mais j'espérais quand même avoir des nouvelles de toi tu sais ». Un rire nerveux échappa au mécheux alors qu'il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux par réflexe « Je sais, je suis désolé. Ca a été un peu la course ici mais j'aurais dû trouver le temps de t'appeler, je suis incorrigible » expliqua-t-il doucement en n'en pensant pas un seul mot. « Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas, » reprit alors Nath. Il sembla s'agiter puisque un long froissement se fit entendre. « Comment se porte ta mère ? » « Ma mère ? » s'étonna Louis sans même réfléchir.

Et, oh bien sûr ! Sa mère malade pour laquelle il avait dû faire le déplacement. « Oh ma mère ; hm ça va, ça vient » corrigea-t-il en grattant nerveusement le mur en face de lui, « mais elle se porte déjà un peu mieux » conclu-il en haussant significativement les épaules bien que le blondinet ne puisse pas le voir. « Tant mieux, je suis content que ça s'arrange alors. Tu penses être rentré à la fin de la semaine ? Ma mère aimerait voir avec nous pour le buffet du mariage »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le mariage. Plus Louis y pensait, plus il avait de craintes le concernant. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Depuis qu'il était de retour ici, il n'en était plus sûr. « Louis ? » La voix de Nath résonna à nouveau dans le combiné et Louis se rendit compte qu'il lui devait une réponse « eh, j-je ne pense pas être là. Mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu feras les bons choix sans moi ». Ce fut au tour de Nath de rester silencieux. Louis écouta sa respiration à travers le téléphone avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre fin à cet appel. « Ecoute Nath, je vais devoir raccrocher je-» « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? J'entends de la musique derrière toi ». Pris au piège, Louis se figea net. Il devait trouver quelque chose rapidement avant de semer le doute. « De la musique ? Oh ce n'est que... la radio. Ma mère écoute la radio pendant qu'elle prépare le repas, » dans le genre convainquant Louis savait qu'il aurait facilement pu mieux faire, « d'ailleurs elle a besoin de moi pour poffiner deux trois trucs, on se rappelle ». Avant même que Nath ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Louis mit fin à l'appel et rangea vivement son téléphone dans sa poche, se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du bar. Il avait besoin de décompresser.

***

L'accueil qu'on lui fit fut des plus remarquable. À peine était-il entré dans le bar qu'Alex, la mère d'Harry l'avait fait venir sur le bar afin que tout le monde soit au courant que « l'enfant prodige » était de retour. Il ne pensait clairement pas mériter un tel surnom mais si son parcours pouvait en inspirer plus d'un ici alors il était fier de le porter. Harry évidemment était là aussi, proche du billard et en charmante compagnie. La bimbo qui l'accompagnait était grande naturellement malgré les hauts talons qu'elle portait, elle avait également de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une tresse. Le regard qu'elle lui lança fut meurtrier, apparemment elle savait aussi qui il était vis-à-vis d'Harry. Ce dernier d'ailleurs lui avait simplement lancé une œillade sarcastique avant de se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose de drôle à l'oreille de sa pouffiasse, d'après le rire sans fin qui l'envahie.

Malgré une pointe de jalousie qui s'éprit de lui, Louis ne s'y formalisa pas particulièrement : Bien qu'Harry se soit toujours intéressé aux deux sexes, il avait aussi une forte domination pour les garçons. Les femmes qui l'intéressaient en général avaient un petit côté viril, rien à voir avec celle-ci.

Il descendit du bar avec aisance et dû faire face à de nombreux serrages de mains et embrassades. La mère d'Harry le sortit de ce foutoir en l'attirant derrière le bar où elle lui servit une pinte, une tradition ici. Après une longue conversation basée sur sa réussite à New-York, un poids s'abattit sur son dos sans prendre garde. Louis bascula en avant et se rattrapa de justesse au bar, faisant descendre le blondinet sur son dos « Te voilà enfin ! » s'écria Niall avec sa joie habituelle. « Content de te revoir mon pote » articla Louis en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. Derrière lui, Liam attendait patiemment en regardant dans toutes les directions mise à part la sienne. Niall lui offrit un sourire bancal en faisant un signe de tête à Liam pour qu'il approche. Le châtain paru confus mais abdiqua « Salut Li » commença Louis, mal à l'aise. « J'ai entendu dire que t'étais de retour, mais aussi que tu étais passé chez maman, Harry et même par le commissariat avant de chercher à me voir » répliqua Liam, un brin maladroit et confus. « J'étais pas réellement sûr que tu aies envie de me voir » Louis accompagna sa phrase d'un signe de la main, montrant son inconfort. « J'ai compris certaines choses pendant ton absence. J'ai passé des jours et des jours avant de comprendre que j'étais celui en tord, et que je n'avais rien à te reprocher » expliqua soudainement Liam en observant Niall tenir compagnie à Alex, « en fait, il m'a aidé à voir la réalité en face ».

A son tour, Louis se retourna vers le blond qui du coin de l'œil essayait de les observer subtilement. C'était raté. « Bref, » se reprit Liam, « je suis content que tu sois dans le coin frérot ». Après un hochement vague de la tête, Liam le dépassa et passa ses bras au tour de la taille du blondinet avant de l'embrasser amoureusement dans le coup. Ces deux-là s'étaient définitivement bien trouvés.

La soirée se déroula sans encombrement. Louis garda un œil sur le bouclé qui comme il l'avait prédit sembla se désintéresser de sa compagne. À un certain moment, Louis délaissa le groupe avec lequel il avait passé la soirée pour s'approcher du billard où Harry, Liam, Niall et Jake entre autres jouaient. Il avait très certainement abusé de l'alcool et n'était pas capable de définir le nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgités mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'imposer face aux garçons. Il attrapa une queue accrochée au mur et se posta derrière Harry afin de lui murmurer « et si je te défiais ? ». Il sentit très perceptiblement le frisson qui traversa l'échine du bouclé, ainsi que le regard méfiant qu'il lui offrit « tu sais que je suis le meilleur » répliqua-t-il en lançant la boule noire dans l'angle de gauche, terminant alors la partie et justifiant ses dires. Comprenant que c'était un combat en tête à tête les autres reposèrent leur queue sans pour autant s'éloigner du jeu, comme fascinés par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir. Louis s'apprêta à casser lorsque la glue d'Harry s'interposa « Harry, je suis fatiguée. On devrait y aller » dit-elle en s'accrochant à son col. Le concerné lança un regard étrange à Louis avant de l'embrasser en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Par réflexe, Louis détourna le regard et fit mine de replacer les boules au centre de la table. « Juste une partie. Après celle-ci on rentre et je te fais ta fête » ricana-t-il en observant l'expression de dégoût s'accentuer sur le visage du mécheux. « Dépêche-toi alors, beau gosse » gloussa-t-telle en reprenant sa place derrière Harry. Louis se redressa et lui jeta un regard empli d'émotions « Ça y est, tu as fini ? » dit-il dédaigneusement. Harry ricana et s'approcha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille « je te laissais le temps de te préparer à ta défaite ».

Louis intercepta la portée universelle de sa phrase, il ne parlait certainement pas seulement du jeu. S'approchant encore un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent, Louis capta son regard avant de déclarer « C'est marrant cette façon que tu as de te vanter, pourtant la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié tu avais encore du mal à mettre correctement les boules dans le trou », déclenchant alors l'hilarité de tous leurs amis, mise à part la chienne d'Harry qui prit soudainement une teinte blême. Oups.


	6. The other side

La partie durait depuis maintenant vingt minutes et bien que Louis ne se laissait pas abattre, Harry gardait une considérable domination sur le jeu. Les regards curieux autour d'eux s'étaient dissipés petit à petit en même temps que le bar commençait à se vider. Liam et Niall les avaient quittés assez tôt tandis que Josh et Livia –l'amie d'Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des commentaires inutiles ou de se pencher un peu trop près de la table de jeu, gênant alors la vision du tir. Ils étaient certes impatients que la partie se termine, mais s'ils continuaient ainsi Louis n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps. L'agacement pouvait se lire sur son visage et le déstabilisait de plus en plus, il ne tenait plus en place, ses mains s'agrippaient si fort à la queue que ses coups devenaient de moins en moins stables et précis.

Harry avait remarqué le changement de comportement chez Louis, et bien qu'il ne s'en formalisât pas au début, il ne voulait pas gagner face à un Louis déstabilisé. Il voulait que sa victoire soit méritée et qu'il puisse s'en vanter sans remords ; c'est pourquoi lorsque son avantage devint trop grand, il envoya Livia lui chercher un verre au bar et à son plus grand soulagement Josh la suivit pas à pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas revenir de suite, sa mère les observer depuis un moment déjà et il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur elle pour ce coup-là. Une fois débarrassé d'eux, Louis laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échappé alors qu'il regardait dans leur direction « sérieusement Harry, tu me déçois. Où l'as-tu trouvé celle-là ? » Ricana-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur la table de billard, frappant la boule jaune qui vint rebondir contre le coin, donnant la main au bouclé. « Elle n'est pas si méchante, » commença Harry en se focalisant sur son tir « je suis certain qu'elle suce bien ».

Louis afficha une mine contrite qui fit instantanément sourire Harry « tu devrais revoir tes barèmes chéri, tu ne pas choisir quelqu'un uniquement pour ça » le corrigea Louis en suivant l'avant-dernière balle d'Harry entrée dans le coin gauche de la table. Le bouclé la contourna alors, se postant aux côtés de Louis pour tirer sa prochaine boule « Je suis certain que tu t'y connais dans le domaine, mais ne m'apprends pas à gérer ma vie sexuelle Lou ». Le surnom fit tressaillir Louis qui se mordit plus fermement la lèvre afin de ne pas sourire tel un idiot. À la place, il se plaça derrière Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille « simple question d'éthique, tu sais que je la bats sans problème à ce jeu-là ». Ses dires ajoutés à la proximité avec Louis lui firent totalement rater son tir. Il se redressa lentement, frôlant le torse du mécheux d'un peu trop près. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Louis » murmura-t-il d'un souffle frénétique. Lui passant devant, Louis se mit en place en étant un peu plus penché que nécessaire sur la feutrine de la table « de quel jeu parles-tu ? » Gazouilla-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir à allumer Harry. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas dupe et ne souhaitait définitivement pas se faire dépasser à ce domaine « ce jeu-là » grogna-t-il en accrochant fermement ses mains à la taille du châtain.

Ce dernier se tourna d'un mouvement brusque, se retrouvant alors dans une certaine étreinte entre les bras d'Harry. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire quelque chose, restant dans un mutisme étrange et déstabilisant. Louis se mordit alors la lèvre en constatant l'infime distance qui le séparait du bouclé. Quant à lui, Harry cherchait une seule et unique raison de ne pas faire disparaître cette distance et bien qu'il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, il y en avait définitivement une qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Louis, » commença-t-il en voyant clairement le regard du mécheux s'attarder sur ses lèvres « ta vie est à New York, avec ton nouveau fiancé ». La surprise se lisait sur son visage, au fond il espérait qu'Harry ne l'apprenne jamais. « Je sais que tu ne me l'as pas dit pour me préserver, mais tu pensais sincèrement repartir avec ta signature sans que je ne me doute de rien ? » Son ton était anormalement monotone et tellement contrôlé. Louis était en état de choc, aucun son ne semblait vouloir se former, ni passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures Louis bredouilla quelque chose qui ressembla à « je suis désolé » ce à quoi Harry ricana. Il se détacha lentement de lui et recula de quelques pas avant de lui avouer « ne le soit pas, ce ne fait pas de différence pour nous : je ne reviens pas sur ma décision pour tes foutus papiers ». Louis s'apprêta à protester lorsque Livia refit son apparition ; elle passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry en lui tendant un verre de bière de l'autre. Elle nous jeta un regard curieux puis articula d'une voix aguicheuse « Oh, vous avez enfin terminé ? ». Harry lui répondit un simple « non » alors que Louis fit « oui » de la tête. Il jeta la queue de billard sur la table et les dépassa, ne se gênant pas de pousser Harry sur son passage.

Qu'il ramène sa salope à la maison, Louis se chargerait personnellement de les accueillir comme il se doit.


	7. Drunk in love

Un coup de frein à main, des rires et une démarche incertaine, Louis se préparait déjà mentalement de ce qu'il allait faire en observant Harry et Livia par la fenêtre. Après une longue inspiration, il lança le drap qui l'entourait sur le canapé et s'appuya vulgairement sur la table de cuisine, un magazine à la main. Harry franchit la porte en titubant, Livia accrochée à son bras et dans un état aussi déplorable que le sien. Sans prendre garde de ce qui se passait autour, Harry plaqua fermement sa compagne contre le pan de mur adjacent le minibar avant de fondre sur sa bouche voracement. La scène lui donnait envie de vomir mais il ne lâcha rien, il avait un territoire à marquer. Sans plus de cérémonie, il laissa tomber ce qu'il avait en main, attirant alors l'attention des deux autres.

Louis releva innocemment les yeux sur eux, une fausse moue désolée sur les lèvres « Qu'est-ce que je suis maladroit » s'excusa-t-il en ramassant alors le magazine. Livia ne savait où poser son regard, il passait sans cesse d'Harry à Louis avec appréhension « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la lui ? En boxer ? » grimaça-t-elle en s'éloignant du bouclé. Louis entendit perceptiblement le grincement de dents du concerné avant qu'il ne cherche à s'expliquer « Liv, je n'en savais rien. Laisse-moi m'ex-» « Harry ne t'a pas dit ? » commença alors Louis en s'approchant d'une démarche aguicheuse « on a décidé de se redonner une chance, reprendre là où on s'était arrêté » dit-il avec une certaine jouissance en embrassant rapidement Harry sur les omoplates avant de s'écarter doucement, mais surement.

« Louis bordel tu -» avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir, le claquement d'une baffe raisonna, suivit d'un certain nombre d'insultes puis d'une porte qui claque « Livia ! » s'époumona Harry sans prendre la peine de la suivre, gardant une main sur sa joue rougit. Louis en profita pour récupérer son drap et cacher son corps de l'exposition. Il repassa devant Harry avec un air hautain et fier ; le bouclé cependant avait une mine défaite et joueuse à la fois « sans rancune, hein chéri ? » provoqua-t-il en se dirigeant alors vers la salle de bains, son nouveau refuge depuis qu'il avait trouvé le don de mettre constamment Harry en colère.

***

Louis était déjà somnolent lorsqu'il ressentit une présence anormale près de lui, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, le souffle d'Harry se répercuta dans sa nuque au même moment où ses bras entourèrent sa taille possessivement. Sous le choc, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Harry ricana et commença à lui caresser la taille du bout des doigts « reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, c'est ce que tu disais non ? » dit-il en continuant de dessiner des cercles de plus en plus grands sur son ventre « et à propos de cet aspect, » continua-t-il en traçant la bordure du boxer du mécheux « par où est-ce qu'on doit commencer, hm ? » ; alors que ses doigts s'approchaient dangereusement de l'intimité de Louis, ce dernier eut un assaut de conscience et se leva d'un bon. Il eut tous juste le temps d'enfiler un jogging et ne prit pas la peine d'attraper la moindre veste pour se couvrir avant de sortir prendre l'air. D'instinct, il se dirigea vers l'atelier d'Harry où il trouva refuge dans la corvette. Il se roula en boule sur la banquette arrière et sans plus attendre les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes.

Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes à Harry pour retrouver Louis. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait qu'il n'y avait que deux endroits où le mécheux pouvait être : ici ou au ruisseau mais l'épaisseur de la nuit lui avait indiqué où chercher en premier. Il s'approcha lentement de la voiture et s'accouda à la porte passagère à l'opposer de celle où Louis était entassé « je peux entrer ? » questionna-t-il doucement, « je t'ai apporté du thé et de quoi te couvrir ». Malgré ses larmes, Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'absurdité de la situation. Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour déverrouiller le loquet, laissant le droit à Harry de pénétrer son repère depuis toujours.

Après avoir fermé la portière derrière lui, il tendit immédiatement la couverture ainsi que la tasse fumante aux mécheux qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête sincère. Harry prit une profonde inspiration « je suis désolé Lou, je-» un rire nerveux lui échappa mais la curiosité dans les yeux de celui qui était autrefois son confident lui permit de trouver le courage de continuer « j'ai agi bêtement et sans réfléchir. Il y a des choses auxquelles j'ai encore besoin de m'habitué et je sais que ta vie a pris un nouveau tourment, que je ne pourrais surement jamais m'y faire mais je n'ai pas le droit d'agir ainsi avec toi », il fixa ses yeux à ceux de Louis, incertain « pardonne-moi ».

Louis l'observa un instant avant se poser la tasse à ses pieds et se rapprocher d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il soupira d'aisance au creux de son cou avant de déclarer d'une faible voix « la vie que j'ai choisie me plaît, malgré les concessions que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là aujourd'hui », à ses mots Harry resserra un peu plus l'étreinte, « j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir et je suis juste -» il ne savait pas comment formuler cela sans passer pour un imbécile ni blesser le boucle. « Heureux ? » reprit alors Harry en pinçant fermement ses lèvres sous la douleur morale qu'il ressentait que de se faire à cette idée. « Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai eu avec toi, et jamais rien ne pourra t'égaler. Mais j'ai changé Harry, et j'ai su trouver mon bonheur ailleurs qu'à tes côtés ».

Ledit Harry hocha simplement la tête alors qu'une simple perle salée traça son sillon sur sa joue. Il la sécha rapidement avant que Louis n'ait la chance de s'en apercevoir. Des failles, il en avait très peu mais elles concernaient toute sa relation avec Louis. Il n'avait jamais connu rien de plus douloureux que sa perte et aujourd'hui encore, il savait qu'il devrait le laisser partir une fois de plus. Il avait espéré qu'en repoussant simplement l'échéance du divorce il pourrait encore se sentir lié à lui malgré les années et kilomètres qui les séparaient mais il comprenait tous juste que Louis était arrivé à un tourment de sa vie où il avait besoin de reprendre son envole, de retrouver sa liberté avec son passé. Il savait au fond qu'il devait lui redonner, mais c'était dur pour lui de l'accepter, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.


	8. Bad decisions

Lorsque Louis se réveilla ce matin-là, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la Cadillac où il s'était endormi mais bel et bien dans un lit : celui d'Harry. Au premier abord, rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce, que ce soit l'ameublement ou même encore les photos épinglées sur une cordelette au mur. Et pourtant, il se sentit nauséeux d'être allongé dans une chambre qui lui était familière et qui pourtant n'était plus la sienne depuis un bout de temps. Il lui fallut cependant un certain temps pour quitter les draps diffusant une odeur qui lui semblait si rassurante, si commune. Il s'attarda sur chacune des photos, appréciant qu'Harry ne les ait pas brûlé elles aussi. La majorité d'entre-elles était des photos retraçant leurs relations, certaines représentaient des paysages tandis que d'autres étaient consacrées à l'enfant blond qu'il avait rencontré chez ses parents à son arrivée et qui restait toujours un mystère pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à chacune d'entre-elles. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il remarqua une chaîne pendue à la lampe de chevet du bouclé. Sans même s'approcher, il l'a reconnu. C'était celle qu'Harry lui avait offerte quelques jours seulement avant son départ, il pensait l'avoir perdu dans la course mais non, il l'avait juste oublié ici.

Quelque chose l'attira à elle sans qu'il puisse y faire objection, il prit le pendentif dans la paume de sa main et retraça le papillon qu'il y trouva. Il représentait l'un des tatouages d'Harry, celui avec le plus de valeur surement. Il s'était fait tatouer ce papillon à la mort de son grand-père, la seule famille honorable qui lui restait. C'était un surnom qu'il lui avait toujours donné et que le bouclé avait transformé en motif sur son torse. Il représentait la liberté, l'évasion, le changement : tout ce qui le caractérisait. En lui offrant ce médaillon, Harry avait voulu lui montrer l'importance qu'il avait pour lui et Louis n'avait trouvé que la fuite à cela. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment construire sa vie pour et autour de quelqu'un d'autre et Louis avait voulu lui faire comprendre en partant temporairement. Mais la situation s'était dégradée et Harry avait sombré, ne prenant définitivement pas le chemin pour lequel Louis s'était sacrifié. Lorsqu'il était revenu, c'était déjà trop tard alors Louis avait pris la décision de ne pas rester et avait coupé les pond avec la majorité de ses connaissances, en particulier avec son père et Liam puisqu'ils n'avaient pas approuvé son choix et voulaient à tout prix le faire rester en pensant que c'était la meilleure solution alors qu'au fond de lui, Louis savait qu'Harry ne pouvait se construire que de ses propres moyens, et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait de son propre gré.

Après une dernière hésitation, il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et la dissimula sous son tee-shirt avant de rejoindre la cuisine où une odeur de bacon grillé l'attira. Harry était aux fourneaux alors que la table était déjà dressée. Il s'approcha timidement et dansa d'un pied à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Harry le remarque enfin « Bon Dieu Louis ! » s'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son cœur rapidement, se voulant de freiner son rythme cardiaque « Je ne pensais pas te voir déjà là. » reprit-il. Louis laissa de côté la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres et préféra embrasser la joue d'Harry en guise de salutation. Il se pencha ensuite sur la poêle et gratifia le bouclé d'un sourire sincère ainsi que d'yeux envieux « je meurs de faim ».

Ils ne parlèrent ni de la veille, ni du passé. Quelques informations échappèrent ici et là sur eux-mêmes mais étaient vite remplacées par des compliments sur leur vie présente ou encore sur le petit déjeuner qu'Harry avait préparé. C'était agréable selon lui de prendre le temps de se découvrir sans même qu'ils n'aient besoin de communiquer des informations primordiales, avec leur simple facilité de parole et leur connectivité. Il arrivait parfois que des silences s'installent où l'un redécouvrait l'autre sans que ce ne soit pesant ou déplacé. Ils avaient simplement besoin de le faire à leur façon pour que ça marche.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne lui dépose une enveloppe sous le nez, un air contrasté sur le visage avant de s'enfuir Dieu ne sait où avec son van. Louis offrit un regard perplexe à l'enveloppe avant de s'en emparer à contre cœur, désireux de connaître ce qu'Harry voulait lui communiquer mais pas au prix de leur récente retrouvaille. Il l'ouvrit néanmoins, et peut-être qu'au fond de lui il n'aurait jamais voulu le faire. Parce que Harry avait signé.

***

Il l'avait attendu toute l'après-midi mais aucune trace d'Harry. Il avait simplement pris la fuite sans explication pour ce revirement de situation. Louis n'était pas certain d'être en droit de lui en demander mais il le voulait réellement. Les derniers jours avaient été particuliers et au fil du temps il avait peut-être mis de côté ces foutus papiers même s'ils étaient plutôt devenus source d'amusement afin d'agacer Harry, du moins dans sa tête c'était le cas. Il ne s'attendait pas à les découvrir signés en se levant un matin.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'Harry ne rentrerait sûrement pas, il décida d'emballer ses affaires à nouveau. Sa présence n'avait plus lieu d'être, après tout il était seulement venu pour le bien de son mariage. Cependant, il se sentait coupable de partir dans le dos du bouclé, encore une fois. Il l'avait déjà fait souffrir de cette façon et ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience mais à quoi bon rester ? Il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir l'en remercier.


	9. Stay

Louis referma le coffre de sa voiture avec hargne et passa rapidement le dos de sa main sur son front recouvert de sueur. La tâche avait pris plus de temps que nécessaire, sûrement à cause de son organisation du tonnerre. Louis ne comprenait pas comment ses vêtements s'étaient éparpillés si vite en si peu de temps, c'était une histoire de dingue sérieusement, qui rangerait un caleçon dans une boite de céréale ?

Il entra une dernière fois dans la bâtisse pour récupérer ses derniers effets personnels tels que son portefeuille, son sac à dos ou encore son téléphone portable. Il vérifia l'heure sur celui-ci et remarqua quelques appels manqués provenant de Nath. Il soupira d'anxiété et se força à le rappeler avant que le garçon ne s'inquiète pour des futilités ; il ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre « Lou merde, où étais-tu passé ? J'essaye de te joindre depuis plusieurs heures » grogna-t-il. Louis se massa les tempes en reconnaissant son ton colérique « j'empaquetais quelques trucs, j'en ai fini ici alors je comptais rentrer dans la nuit » se défendit-il. La respiration saccadée de Nath lui prouva qu'il n'était pas en état d'argumenter plus et de toutes façons, il n'avait rien d'autres à lui dire « et donc, tu m'appelais pour quoi au juste ? » reprit-il en espérant changer de sujet. Nath prit un certain temps à lui répondre, si bien que Louis n'attendait plus de réponse de sa part lorsqu'elle arriva « j'ai reçu une lettre de l'état civil, » il ricana un instant avant de reprendre « en fait, tu as reçu une lettre de l'état civil » Louis sentit un frisson parcourir sa moelle épinière.

Non. Merde, non ! Ça ne pouvait définitivement pas arriver maintenant ! « Louis ? » questionna Nath après un laps de temps interminable « ouais, je suis toujours là, » il prit une profonde inspiration et continua « et alors cette lettre, t-tu l'as ouverte ? » il espérait que son ton soit nonchalant mais c'était une cause perdue, le stress coulait de chaque pore de sa peau « je l'ai ouverte » confirma Nath sans plus d'informations. Louis posa son front contre la fraîcheur du marbre de la cuisine, non !

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Et bien sûr que si, Louis avait des tonnes de choses à lui dire mais par où commencer ? Etait-il sur la même longueur d'onde ? Même si l'espoir était infime, cette lettre n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi il s'attendait « que disait-elle ? » osa-t-il tout de même demander. Il entendit clairement le blond déglutir à travers le téléphone « oh et bien en soi la lettre n'était pas très claire, » commença-t-il d'une voix qui semblait bien trop contrôlée pour être naturelle « l'acte qui l'accompagnait cependant » termina-t-il, confirmant les doutes que Louis s'était efforcé d'oublier. C'était la merde, il était fini « j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques Louis parce que malgré les efforts, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est une erreur de leur part ». Le silence de Louis était pesant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Aucune phrase n'arrivait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres qui semblaient soudainement scellées « ce n'était pas une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Nath d'une voix brisée.

« Je suis désolé, » commença faiblement Louis « t-tu m'as pris de court avec ta demande en mariage et –» « C'est de ma faute maintenant ? » ricana Nath, Louis sentit la tension dans sa voix et il aurait presque parié qu'il se retenait de pleurer « Non, bien sûr que non Nath ! S'il te plait, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'écoutes d'accord ? » il n'obtenu aucune réelle réponse et Louis prit ça pour une abdication « je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu allais me demander ma main, j'avais laissée l'idée de côté, enterrée profondément après l'échec de mon premier mariage. Quand tu m'as proposé j'étais terrifié parce que je connaissais ce que cela impliquer, aussi bien vis-à-vis de notre couple que de mon passé et j'aurais dû te le dire dès le départ mais tu étais si heureux, je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Puis ta famille a précipité les choses et je ne me sentais pas prêt mais toi tu rayonnais –merde, je ne t'avais jamais vu si souriant, entreprenant, aimant. Tu comprends ? Je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ce moment avec mes vieux démons alors j'ai décidé de gérer ça seul ».

A travers le téléphone, Louis l'entendit renifler et cette fois il était sûr que c'était bel et bien des pleurs. Nath prit une profonde inspiration, sûrement pour calmer ses tremblements « tu étais là-bas cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ? ». ça semblait plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Louis n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'imagine des choses en plus de cette histoire « je réglais le formulaire de divorce. Il a signé, tout est en règles » clarifia-t-il en ne sachant pas si cela avait réellement de l'importance à présent « est-ce que –» reprit-il incertain, « est-ce que tu me crois ? S'il te plait Nath, dis-moi que tu me crois. J'ai besoin que tu saches que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, toujours ». Et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Louis de fondre en larmes mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Nath non, les siennes étaient au fond de lui depuis plusieurs années et il avait juste besoin d'ouvrir la valve. Peut-être qu'au fond, il était celui qu'il essayait de convaincre. Pas Nath, pas Harry, juste lui et il venait simplement de le découvrir. « J'ai besoin qu'on en parle Louis, je veux dire face à face. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop pour un même soir, la nuit m'aidera à réfléchir. Tu as dit que tu rentrais cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? Que dis-tu d'aller diner chez Makenzy à vingt heures demain ? »

Voulait-il de cette chance ? Il fixa dédaigneusement la porte d'entrée avec l'espoir que peut être elle s'ouvre à temps. Mais rien ne se passa, Harry avait donc pris sa décision. « Ouais, d'accord, bien sûr » s'embrouilla Louis en séchant ses larmes. Des larmes de joie ? De peine ? La réponse restait un mystère. Ce dont Louis était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se sentit pas aussi libre ou emplit de reconnaissance qu'il l'avait espéré. C'était plutôt du vide. Un sentiment de vide, un creux dans sa poitrine, un vent glacial dans ses entrailles. Et un nouveau torrent de larmes l'emporta.

***

   
Il s'était endormi, ce fut sa première constatation. La seconde, cependant, fut plus intéressante puisqu'elle impliquait un claquement de porte ainsi qu'une masse de boucles. Et les voilà maintenant, se fixant aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Louis renifla bruyamment –apparemment son somme n'avait pas effacé toute les traces du litige de ses pleurs. Il devait être dans un état pitoyable, mais il s'en fichait, Harry était là et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Un temps indéterminable défila avant qu'Harry ne fasse le moindre mouvement, puis il avança finalement dans le salon sans jamais lâcher Louis du regard.Ce dernier se leva du canapé et attendit patiemment qu'Harry ne daigne prendre la parole, il ne le fit que lorsqu'il fut à seulement quelques pas du mécheux « j'espérais que tu sois parti » murmura-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec le bord de son tee-shirt. Louis hocha la tête en ravalant un sanglot « je sais, j'allais le faire ». Harry lâcha son regard pour parcourir la pièce un instant « vas-y alors ». Ce fut prononcé si bas que Louis n'était pas sûr de l'avoir clairement entendu ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Le regard fuyant d'Harry lui confirma cependant sa première thèse « j'y vais » confirma Louis sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement. Quitte à jouer jusqu'au bout.

Un faible rire échappa à Harry alors qu'il reportait toute son attention sur Louis « qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » reprit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, usant de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas faire la moindre bêtise à seulement quelques minutes de la fin de cette histoire. « Je peux te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois ? » Marmonna Louis en sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à nouveau. Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et Louis put clairement sentir son cœur se fendre en deux « oh, d'accord, bien » conclut-il en prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il tendait sa main à Harry en guise d'adieux. Le bouclé serra les dents en enfonçant fermement ses ongles dans ses biceps « pars Louis, s'il te plaît » grogna-t-il. Louis fronça les sourcils sous le peu de courtoisie dont faisait part Harry mais il le méritait sûrement « ouais, okay, j'ai compris Harry » reprit Louis en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas craquer devant lui « Non Louis ! Tu ne comprends pas, » s'énerva-t-il en massant l'arrête de son nez. Il reporta son regard sur Louis et la vision le peina comme jamais « j'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles Lou, je ne le veux pas » rectifia-t-il.

Le mécheux l'observa un instant avant de faire un pas en avant pour coiffer la mèche d'Harry puis il capta son regard « qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » questionna-t-il en ayant connaissance d'une partie de la réponse « ce que je ne peux avoir, » souffla Harry en pressant un peu plus sa joue contre la paume de Louis « ce qui m'est inaccessible, » continua-t-il en ancrant son regard dans l'éclat bleuté de celui de Louis « ce que je ne peux saisir ». Il attrapa la main du mécheux et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser papillon « ce qui m'est interdit ». Louis soupira de confusion et déglutit bruyamment en fixant Harry « personne ne te l'interdit, » murmura-t-il incertain. Harry comprit l'ouverture que lui offrait Louis et n'hésita pas un instant de plus pour s'en saisir. Il l'embrassa.

Un simple baiser de surface, mais qui fut bien plus pour les deux. Le bouclé butina ses lèvres en de simples caresses avant de se retirer de quelques centimètres, laissant le choix à Louis d'en finir pour de bon. Il croisa son regard perdu et pensa un instant à s'excuser mais Louis lui offrit un sourire des plus radieux et toutes ses résolutions partirent en éclat, il replongea. Leurs lèvres se reconnectèrent dans un naturel inexplicable, leurs mains parcourant les moindres recoins de chacun, leurs corps s'alignant à la perfection. Sans savoir comment, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, autrefois leur chambre à tous les deux et s'engouffrèrent dedans, prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière eux comme une sorte de protection, une barrière avec le monde extérieur. Et là, cachés du regard et des a priori des autres, ils se redécouvrirent et s'aimèrent comme si c'était leur première fois. Mais ils ne se laissèrent pas duper cependant, parce que chacun savait profondément que cette nuit scellerait leur amour et peut être même leur histoire.

Y avait-il seulement une chance pour qu'une fin alternative soit possible ? Ils étaient les deux seuls à pourvoir en décider. Pas Nath, pas leurs familles, pas leurs amis et pas même New York. Juste Harry et Louis.


	10. Breakeven

Louis fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par la tonalité incessante de son téléphone portable cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de mettre fin par la même occasion à tournure irréaliste qu'avait prise la soirée. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il comprit qu'on cherchait désespérément à le joindre il roula sur le bord du lit, étouffant un petit cri de surprise lorsque le bras d'Harry s'enroula autour de sa taille. Son regard se posa alors sur l'expression sereine qu'affichait le bouclé, et son cœur s'emballa. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, des années pour être exacte. Depuis son retour il n'avait réussi qu'à le mettre en colère permanente ou à le faire fuir dans les quatre recoins de la ville pour l'éviter. Ce changement soudain le fit culpabiliser mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser une seconde de plus puisque son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il embrassa rapidement l'épaule d'Harry avant de s'échapper définitivement de son étreinte.

Il se rappela vaguement que son téléphone était resté dans la poche de son jean mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable dans la chambre. Il sortit alors le plus discrètement possible et suivit la sonnerie jusqu'à la salle de bains où il arriva juste à temps pour répondre à l'appel « ouais ? » chuchota-t-il. Des murmures se firent entendre au bout du fil avant que quelqu'un ne s'empare du téléphone « Louis ? Où t'es passé, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de te joindre sans succès espèce d'enfoiré ! » hurla Danielle, son assistante personnelle à la rédac. Il se massa les tempes « Ouais euh, je n'ai pas trop de réseaux ici alors... » « Ne me mens pas, » le coupa t-elle, « je sais que tu filtrais mes appels et franchement, je m'en fous de tes raisons mais t'as plutôt intérêt à ramener ton joli petit cul ici avant demain si tu ne veux pas tous nous faire virer, toi le premier » grogna-t-elle sans ménagement. Louis fronça les sourcils dans le vide sans réellement comprendre les raisons de son énervement, mais son silence sembla d'autant plus affoler la métis « Dis-moi que j'interprète mal et que tu n'as pas oublié, merde Louis tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ça ! » Louis toussota en essayant de se rappeler, en vain « Bordel Lou, je te parle de la conférence avec les nouveaux investigateurs, tu dois présenter ton typo demain si on veut avoir une chance de rester sur le marché ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde et remerde. Comment avait-il pu oublier ses responsabilités à l'agence ! Il avait une centaine de personnes en dessous de lui qui allaient perdre leur poste s'il loupait cette fameuse conférence. Ils lui faisaient confiance, ils l'avaient élu mois après mois et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour eux en échange ? Il les laissait tomber comme des merdes pour des futilités ne concernant que lui. « Louis ? T'es toujours la petite merde ? » le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. « Écoute Dani, ressort le dossier Hydro de la troisième section. Fais la correction des pages 21 à 27 avec les nouvelles données graphiques et ajoute le rapport de Mark, compris ? » Il mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur et enfila rapidement son jean « Mais Louis, tu sais qu'il n'a pas été validé par la commission, il n'est pas recevable. Jake ne connaît que la première partie du travail comment veux-tu qu'il additionne les données annuelles et les présente aux acheteurs ? » s'affola-t-elle.

Louis soupira et observa son reflet dans le miroir : un suçon apparent s'étendait au creux de son cou. Il le retraça du bout des doigts et se sourit à lui-même « Tu ferras la présentation lorsque j'aurais terminé les arrangements » déclara-t-il. Il put presque entendre Danielle s'étrangler à travers le téléphone avant de bégayer « Que je- moi ? –T-tu veux que... » « Tu vas réussir Dani, t'es une battante, t'as ça dans la peau. Prends confiance, ils comptent sur toi » la rassura-t-il. « Ouais, ouais je vais le faire. Et je vais cartonner, » s'exclama-t-elle la voix tremblante « tu l'as dit ! » rigola-t-il en reprenant le téléphone dans ses mains afin de retourner dans la chambre prendre un tee-shirt. Il enfila celui que portait Harry hier et s'accroupit au bord du lit, près du bouclé « Louis ? Tu seras là hein, tu ne m'abandonnes pas ? » questionna-t-elle incertaine, mais avec un brin de fierté dans la voix. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front du bouclé, puis sur le bout de son nez. Elle n'était pas celui qu'il allait abandonner ce soir.

***

Comme si l'histoire se répétait, Harry se réveilla seul dans son lit ce matin-là. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison sans la moindre trace de Louis, il se fit une raison : il était parti. Sa première réaction fut de penser qu'au final, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose et que la situation serait devenue invivable au long terme mais au fil de la journée il comprit qu'en fait, il avait tout perdu une seconde fois. Malgré la relation bancale qu'ils entretenaient, Harry s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir Louis autour de lui. Sa présence était vitale en quelques sortes, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec le gamin dans les pattes, et cela, depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes encore. De plus, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée avait renforcé ses sentiments et avait prouvé que rien n'avait changé entre eux au final.

Sa disparition soudaine –mais prévue le fit pâlir et son attirance pour l'alcool se fit ressentir de plus bel. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme il l'avait fait autrefois, beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu à présent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un certain châtain bouleversé sa vie avec des allées et venus incessants. C'est pourquoi il décida de se rendre chez les parents de Louis avant de devenir fou.

Ils avaient gardé une relation plutôt fusionnelle, bien plus que ce que Louis avait avec eux. Ca n'avait cependant pas toujours été le cas : Louis s'était engueulé de nombreuses fois avant que sa famille accepte Harry. Ils n'étaient pas méchants ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais la famille d'Harry n'avait pas une très bonne réputation dans le village et malheureusement les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs s'étaient répercutées sur lui. Mais, au fil des visites et de la plaidoirie du mécheux ils s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'Harry serait leur gendre ; il avait su leur montrer de nombreuses fois sa générosité, sa patiente et son grand cœur en leur venant en aide à chacune des occasions qui se présentaient ainsi que sa fidélité et son amour pour leur fils au comportement qu'il adoptait pour lui. Le départ de Louis les avait d'autan plus anéanti que l'absence d'Harry s'était fait ressentir. Ils avaient suivi de loin les déboires du bouclé jusqu'à ce qu'un soir il revienne les supplier sur le palier de leur porte de l'aider. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que le couple l'accepte chez eux quelque temps et l'aide à se réparer les dégâts que Louis avait commis sans jamais que ce dernier ne soit mis au courant.

Lorsque Neil ouvrit la porte et découvrit Harry plus pale et tremblant que jamais, il l'invita de suite à l'intérieur en comprenant les raisons de ce chamboulement. Jay s'activa à préparer du thé pendant que les garçons prenaient place dans le salon.

« Il est parti... encore » souffla le brun en secouant la tête, refusant de pleurer devant l'homme âgé qui le regardait avec de grands yeux vides d'émotions « je sais mon grand, je sais ». Aucun d'eux n'osa croiser le regard de l'autre, l'un aussi défait que le second. Le silence se fit jusqu'au retour de Jay apportant un plateau de divers gâteaux et boissons « Louis n'est pas fait pour cette vie, tu le savais, tu l'as toujours su » reprit alors Neil en remerciant sa femme d'un simple hochement de tête. Cette dernière le regarda avec des yeux confus et une certaine détermination sur le visage « tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber à nouveau » murmura-t-elle. Harry s'étonna d'entendre sa voix et plus encore de ses paroles. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il lui offrit un sourire contrit en attrapant la tasse sur le plateau « Jay... » « Non, Neil, » le coupa-t-elle en se levant, posant alors ses mains sur ses hanches contrastant avec sa fragilité « tu l'aimes Harry, et il t'aime aussi. Vous vous êtes perdu de vue mais sois réaliste, tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il est à tes côtés et je sais que la voie que mon fils a choisi lui plaît énormément, mais il lui manque cette petite étincelle dans sa vie parce que tu n'en fais pas partie. Il n'est plus le même, il n'est plus aussi joyeux, n'a plus cette flamme de malice ni cette sensation de liberté que l'on pouvait ressentir en étant avec lui. Il a besoin de toi dans sa vie Harry, et tu en as besoin aussi. Ne le laisse pas gâcher ça parce qu'il est perdu et désorienté, tu sais qu'il ne sera jamais autant lui-même qu'en étant à tes côtés ».


	11. Bonus

Ses doigts agrippaient fermement le cuir du volant. Il était sûr qu'il allait y laisser des traces promettant de mettre Nath en colère, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était qu'une voiture, elle avait certes un prix exorbitant mais aucune valeur sentimentale : ce n'était que matériel. Contrairement à Roxy, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Louis avait vécu bien trop longtemps avec le poids d'avoir perdu un père pour laisser l'opportunité de lui parler une dernière fois l'échappée et pourtant, il ne faisait qu'observer la bâtisse par la fenêtre de sa voiture depuis vingt bonnes minutes avec une certaine appréhension ne semblant vouloir le quitter. Avait-il réellement le droit de lui demander son pardon ? Au fond, il savait qu'il avait tous les torts et le temps qu'il avait laissé passé ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais il restait son fils, et il avait plus que jamais besoin d'un père.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable et aux sept appels manqués s'affichant sur l'écran d'accueil : il n'avait pas toute la nuit, ses collègues avaient besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir encore plus de personnes qu'il n'en avait déjà au compteur. Sur ce, il soupira de longues secondes et se décida à remonter l'allée en pierres. Là encore, il prit le temps de décompresser et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père pas le moindre du monde étonné « tu te décides enfin à sortir » constata-t-il d'un ton ferme mais avec une pointe de raillerie « tu savais que j'étais là ? » questionna Louis faiblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison : les lumières étaient éteintes et seuls les battements des aiguilles le pendule faisaient écho « je suis certes vieux, mais pas sourd. Ta voiture a sûrement réveillé tout le quartier » ricana-t-il en retroussant chemin, invitant silencieusement Louis à entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et suivit son géniteur jusque dans le salon « oh ouais, désolé, c'est un cadeau de Nath » expliqua-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules alors qu'un sourire timide prenait place sur ses lèvres « ça ne vaut pas une corvette » grogna-t-il en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

À première vue, ça aurait pu être anodin mais Louis savait très bien où il voulait en venir : lorsqu'Harry l'avait autorisé à établir son repère dans la corvette de son grand-père à l'atelier, Louis s'était mis en tête qu'un jour il en aurait une, la même que celle-ci. Il avait rabâché les oreilles de son père tant de fois avec ça que ce dernier avait fini par lui promettre de faire tout son possible pour dénicher les pièces permettant de remettre en route celle de l'atelier lorsqu'il en aurait les moyens. Louis était parti bien avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, » commença-t-il sans dissimuler la déception dans sa voix. Louis sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation dans le passé, avant son premier départ. Cependant, cette fois-là son père n'était pas averti et les choses avaient rapidement dégénéré, causant bien plus de blessures qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cette fois-là, il était tellement en colère que ses incertitudes s'étaient effacées, laissant place à un départ précipité. Les regrets s'étaient vite fait ressentir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans son petit appartement londonien, loin de sa famille, loin d'Harry. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait revivre ça « Harry est d'accord avec ça ? » reprit son père, le tirant de ses pensées. La honte l'envahit, il n'osa pas confronter le regard du vieil homme, sachant d'avance ce qu'il y trouverait : de la déception, de la honte, de la haine peut-être. Ce même regard qu'il lui avait lancé ce jour-là. Ce regard suivit d'un silence sans fin qui en dit pourtant bien plus que des paroles. « Il ne comprendrait pas » souffla Louis en s'adossant à le chambranle de la porte menant en salon, jugent le poids de ses fautes bien trop lourdes pour lui seul.

Il s'attendait à se faire réprimander, à une remise en question, un silence même, mais les paroles de son père furent toutes autres ; elles le prirent de court et lui retournèrent le cerveau en quelques secondes seulement : « J'ai toujours espéré avoir un fils suivant mes pas. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ton frère comme la prunelle de mes yeux, mais il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais d'un premier enfant. Liam est cupide, attentionné, sensible, généreux : le portrait de sa mère, mais ce petit gars n'a rien de moi. C'est peut-être à cause de cela que j'ai porté trop d'espoir sur toi. Tu étais mon deuxième petit garçon et pendant toute la grossesse de Jay je n'ai cessé de prier pour toutes sortes de raison et tu es enfin arrivé. T'étais toujours derrière moi à vouloir participer à tout ce à quoi je touchais, t'étais malicieux, aventurier et un peu barré alors je me suis dit que mes prières avaient été entendues. Mais ton côté aventurier à pris le dessus et t'as commencé à t'émanciper, à vouloir passer moins de temps avec tes vieux parents. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte Louis, mais cette période a été la plus dure de ma vie, » Louis écouta son récit avec une attention particulière et les yeux grands ouverts, de stupéfaction, d'émerveillement, il ne saurait le définir mais à quoi bon ? Ces paroles étaient les plus rassurantes et troublantes que son père ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Puis il y a eu ce jour, où tu nous as ramené Harry et je me suis dit que cette fois-ci je t'avais définitivement perdu. Je n'ai pas su apprécier ce qu'il était réellement, j'avais trop peur qu'il te détourne de nous, d'autant plus que sa famille n'était pas la plus cotée de la ville. Et j'avais faux sur toute la ligne parce qu'à partir de ce moment-là, je t'ai découvert un peu plus chaque jour, le vrai toi je veux dire. T'étais une pale copie de ton vieux père et Harry a su te faire éclore : Là seulement j'ai compris l'importance de ce garçon dans ta vie, dans la nôtre aussi. Je sais qu'il t'est arrivé de penser que je le préférais à toi, et c'est uniquement parce que tu ne cherchais pas à comprendre mes raisons de vouloir le garder près de nous. T'étais là parce qu'il te maintenait en vie Louis, je sais que je me répète mais Harry t'a changé et t'étais tellement heureux avec lui que t'as fait en sorte de transposer ce bonheur sur notre famille, je ne voulais pas perdre ce lien, je ne voulais pas tous vous perdre. C'était égoïste de ma part de ne pas te laisser prendre ton envol, mais lorsque tu m'as parlé de ton projet j'ai su que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Je t'aime Louis, mais t'as tout foutu en l'air en nous laissant sur le bas-côté pour tracer ta route en solitaire. Tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant Louis, c'est que le choix t'appartient et quoi que tu décides de faire, je ne m'y opposerais pas cette fois parce que j'ai compris une chose importe : toi et moi Louis, on se ressemble bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé et je ne peux t'en vouloir pour des décisions que j'aurais moi-même pu prendre. »

Ils étaient restés muet un certain temps, mais ce silence n'avait rien d'étouffant. Il était apaisant, reposant même. Les faits semblaient être étalés et bien que Louis n'avait pas encore concrètement tout mis à plat dans son esprit, son inconscient cependant avait lui déjà fait son choix. Et son père semblait particulièrement confiant en cet instant.

Ils s'étaient laissés emportés dans une étrange accolade les ayant tous deux mis mal à l'aise et pourtant, chacun savait au fond qu'ils en avaient besoin. Son géniteur profita de ce moment intime pour lui glisser à l'oreille, si faiblement que Louis pensa presque l'avoir imaginé : « Les évidences sont là mais encore faudrait-il que tu te donnes les moyens de les voir ».

Et il aurait tout le temps d'y penser sur la route jusqu'à Londres, parce qu'il avait toujours pour mission de sauver ses collègues de la noyade et peut-être qu'il pensera éventuellement à se sauver lui-même.


	12. Almost lose it

« J'ai totalement foutue en l'air la présentation » souffla mélo-dramatiquement Danielle en affichant un sourire de surface pour les investigateurs de l'autre côté des parois vitrées. Louis passa mécaniquement sa main à travers sa masse cheveux en observant les hommes délibérer « je t'assure que tu t'en es très bien sortie » rectifia-t-il confiant malgré les oppositions qui semblaient être étalées dans l'autre salle. Et il le pensait sincèrement. Danielle s'était emparée des dernières modifications avec rapidité et les avait présentés d'une façon tellement naturelle que n'importe quel homme en dehors de ces bureaux aurait pu croire qu'elle les avait travaillés pendant des semaines. Il restait cependant une certaine inquiétude à la vu des réactions de ces hommes mais Louis connaissait ce genre de type : ils ne laissaient rien paraître avant la décision finale de sorte à ne donner aucune indication sur leur choix pouvant déstabiliser la présentation.

« Tu as pu parler avec Nath ? » questionna-t-elle de sorte à relâcher la pression. Louis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son sac dans lequel se trouvait son téléphone portable mais prit la lourde décision de ne pas s'en emparer de façon à rester professionnel « On dîne ensemble ce soir » confia-t-il mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une quelconque décision et les paroles de son père ne l'avait pas aidées, elles avaient au contraire intensifiées les doutes sur ses intentions futures. « Et à propos de l'autre garçon ? » reprit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le toisant maintenant du regard « L'autre garçon ? » demanda-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre la question. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses problèmes ou encore de son passé à qui que ce soit ici, pas même Danielle et pourtant elle semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur sa vie. « Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, je sais qu'il y en a un autre » argua-t-elle, « c'est pour cette raison que tu as déserté précipitamment n'est-ce pas ? » Louis ne se sentit pas prit au piège malgré l'intrusion de la métis dans ses relations. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour avoir ce genre de discutions avec elle, pour être franc et sincère « c'est assez compliqué, Harry est... » commença-t-il en faisant de grands gestes de la main pour accompagner ses dires « Harry est mon premier amour, celui avec qui j'ai toujours voulu finir ma vie, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide nous serions sûrement encore ensemble aujourd'hui j'imagine. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas mes décisions : elles m'ont conduit là où j'en suis maintenant et j'aime énormément mon travail. Puis il y a Nath, il est gentil, doux, attentionné, le petit ami parfait, » Louis se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête en réalisant les nombreuses qualités de Nath, à bien y penser il n'était pas sûr de trouver le moindre default chez ce garçon. « Mais Nath est aussi associé au mariage, aux nouvelles responsabilités et je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur nos intérêts futurs. Il n'est pas... Il n'aime pas les enfants. Je sais qu'être gay n'est pas l'idéal mais moi j'aime les enfants et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir consolider un dossier assez solide pour avoir la chance d'en adopter un, un jour. Il aime aussi le luxe et les belles choses, je sais qu'on ne dit jamais non à l'argent mais je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs, je ne porte pas autant d'intentions que lui aux choses matérielles. Alors au fil du temps, je me demande si nous pourrions trouver un commun accord ou si les choses continueront à se dégrader si bien qu'on finira par être diamétralement opposé » avoua le mécheux en triturant le bas de son tee-shirt. Il lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois d'émettre des hypothèses et de poser des « et si » sur leur futur mais il avait toujours fini par laisser ça de côté, sachant qu'il aurait encore quelques années avant d'y penser. Cependant, depuis qu'Harry était réapparu dans sa vie il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ses idéos et ses espoirs sur l'avenir, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'opposer son histoire passée avec Harry à celle présente avec Nath. Les deux garçons étaient simplement et irrévocablement l'inverse l'un de l'autre.

« Et ce Harry alors, tu pourrais imaginer un futur avec lui ? » questionna Danielle après quelques minutes de silence où elle avait semblé assimilée les éléments pour se faire sa propre hypothèse. « J-je ne sais pas. Harry correspond à une partie bien précise de ma vie, en se basant là-dessus que te répondrais sans hésitation qu'il est totalement ce que j'imagine pour mon futur. Mais j'ai changé, et lui aussi. Présentement, il ne représente qu'un trou noir, je ne connais rien de lui ni de ses intentions, je ne sais pas si nous pourrions retrouver cette relation que l'on avait autrefois et c'est ce qui me terrifie : j'ai peur de me laisser aspirer par des illusions passées et de tomber dans le vide tu comprends ? » Danielle hocha simplement la tête pour réponse. Encore une fois, ils retombèrent dans un silence qui pourtant était empli de réflexions et constatations. Il y eut un instant du mouvement dans la salle et tous deux relevèrent la tête d'un geste mécanique en direction de celle-ci. Les hommes en trois-pièces se levèrent munis de leurs attachés de presse, puis serrèrent quelques mains avant de se lancer dans de brèves discussions jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Danielle accrocha son bras à celui de Louis en enchainant avec un débit de paroles impressionnant : « Je crois que tu as peur de retomber dans une routine qui ne te correspond pas avec Harry comme celle que tu as trouvé auprès de Nath. Je ne dénigre pas tes sentiments, il est charmant, il y a sûrement une attirance entre vous mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement ce que tu cherches. La vie de se garçon est basée sur la réussite et le travail, d'accord il a de l'argent pour t'entretenir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, d'accord il adopte un comportement digne d'un chevalier à ton égard mais tu l'as dit toi-même : ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse. Pour moi, si tu l'as choisi en premier lieu c'est parce qu'il représentait la sûreté et l'accomplissement de ton rêve d'avoir des enfants : il possède les qualités qui pourraient faire la différence sur le dossier comme tu l'as précisé mais est-ce suffisant ? Dois-tu te priver pour quelque chose que tu n'es même pas sûr d'obtenir aux vues de ses convictions ? Je ne te connais pas assez pour prétendre tout savoir de toi, mais ce que je sais cependant c'est que tu as besoin d'aventures. Tu aimes la vie Louis, et ce n'est pas auprès de Nath que tu en profiteras comme il se doit » elle jeta un regard oblique aux investigateurs étant sur le point de sortir pour un compte-rendu avec le grand patron « si tu veux mon avis, opte pour Harry et son trou noir, c'est tellement plus attrayant de ne pas vivre sur des acquis ».

Louis avait considéré de longues heures cette hypothèse, des jours mêmes. Peut-être qu'un appel aurait fait la différence, peut-être qu'une visite lui aurait permis d'y voir plus clair, peut-être qu'un « revient » l'aurait retenu. Mais son téléphone était resté silencieux et il n'avait eu aucun signe de vie du bouclé pendant ces deux semaines de réflexion. Nath, quant à lui, s'était présenté un soir avec un bouquet de roses en mains, ainsi qu'une promesse d'avenir à en faire rêver plus d'un. Les discutions avec son père et Danielle avaient prises une toute autre dimension, les documents du divorce avaient été finalisés.

La date était à présent confirmée et les faire-part envoyés.


	13. Running

Harry faisait beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps, tous aussi frustrants et inquiétants les uns que les autres et pourtant, celui-ci devait être le pire. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, les draps froissés et humides de sueur alors que le cadran du réveil n'affichait qu'à peine quatre heures et demi du matin. Impossible de se rendormir après de telles frayeurs. Il se redressa, alluma sa lampe de chevet et observa un moment le faire part posé en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Les bords de ce dernier étaient usés d'avoir trop de fois était maltraité entre ses mains, et la photo encadrée avait été caricaturée au stylo bic : Nath avait à présent des cornes, une longue barbe et de grandes oreilles ; Louis, quant à lui n'avait écopé que d'une couronne en fleurs sur la tête. Il retraça du bout de l'index la date en relief doré sur la devanture de la carte : il aura lieu le lendemain dans l'après-midi et évidemment, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de longues heures de réflexion pour décider de ne pas assister à la cérémonie.

En soupirant, il laissa le carton d'invitation tomber sur les draps et se frotta énergiquement le visage. Louis n'avait pas même eu la décence de lui remettre le faire-part en main propre, sa lâcheté était immensurable. Harry se surprenait même parfois à se demander si cette nuit-là n'avait pas été qu'un mirage, le reflet irréel de ses désirs. Puis il se rappelait des moindres détails de celle-ci, des moindres sensations, des moindres gémissements et tout lui semblait plus réel et plausible à nouveau. Cependant, Harry avait la terrible sensation que Louis cherchait à s'en détacher, à l'oublier. Il avait disparu depuis cette nuit-là et n'avait plus donné signe de vie comme il l'avait déjà fait autrefois.

Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Il s'y attendait même au fond, et malgré ses tentatives pour inculper Louis, une partie de lui semblait beaucoup trop attacher au garçon pour rejeter son départ uniquement sur lui-même. Le mécheux rêvait de la vie que Nath lui offrait depuis qu'il était gamin et il ne pouvait le concurrencer : Nath était beau, riche, il pouvait lui assurer une vie paisible, lui donner des responsabilités importantes, lui offrir la stabilité d'un couple en comptant les sorties dînatoires, autres événements et cadeaux garantissant la survie d'une relation. Harry lui, n'avait rien de ça : ses quelques économies avaient servi à reboucher son découvert le mois dernier, il vivait au jour le jour en acceptant des petits jobs ici et là afin de finir le mois, et son unique bien, sa maison, ne lui appartenait qu'à cinquante pourcent (Louis possédait toujours l'autre part). En gros, il ne pouvait clairement pas rivaliser avec le garçon et ses nombreuses perfections. C'était simplement absurde d'y prétendre.

Il s'étira et ramassa le jogging qui traînait au pied de son lit, sur son passage il attrapa son téléphone, ses écouteurs et enfila ses chaussures de course : rien de mieux qu'un footing matinal pour se vider la tête. Harry accrocha également un bandeau dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir et prit soin de fermer la porte de sa petite bâtisse à clef avant de se lancer. Il faisait encore nuit, mais les lampadaires éclairaient assez le chemin pour qu'il n'ait à se servir de la lumière de son téléphone. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il se laissa emporter par l'album d'Awolnation et la rythmique des chansons. Une fine pluie tombait et Harry se demanda si la scène ne pouvait pas être encore plus clichée : lui, insomniaque, seul par cette nuit humide avec ses pensées noires. C'était tellement ridicule.

Après quelques kilomètres et étirements, le bouclé prit le temps de s'arrêter dans l'un de ses coffee shop favori et s'attabla près de la vitre après avoir passé commande, dans le coin le plus reculé bien qu'à cette heure matinale il n'y avait pas foule. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et jeta un œil à ses réseaux sociaux : toujours les mêmes vidéos et postes stupides. Il retraça les bords de son téléphone et après réflexion prit l'initiative de stalker le Twitter de Louis. Son dernier post était le retweet d'une photo d'un chat datant d'il y a deux ans déjà. Ça ne l'étonnait pas : Louis n'avait jamais particulière aimé ce genre de nouvelles technologies de toute façon. Il fit défiler rapidement son profil jusqu'à son premier tweet et le regretta amèrement. Ce compte, il l'avait créé avec lui, il aurait dû s'en rappeler. « Cet imbécile m'y à forcer. #TwitterMeVoilà » Avec hésitation, il ouvrit la photo jointe au tweet et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle représentait un Louis boudeur, et un Harry jovial l'embrassant sur la tempe. Il verrouilla rapidement son téléphone et le lança violemment sur la table, comme si l'objet l'avait soudainement brûlé. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, son geste n'effaça pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ni même le pincement dans son cœur qui l'empêchait de fonctionner de sa parfaite mécanique.

Il inspira longuement et fixa un point à de l'autre côté de la route à travers la vitre afin de ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. Harry sursauta lorsque le serveur déposa son café latte devant lui, il le remercia d'un faible signe de tête mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir disparaître, le garçon l'étonna en se glissant sur la banquette en face de lui « dure nuit ? » questionna-t-il en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de replonger le regard dans son café « on peut dire ça », et c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire, « je suis Caleb, au passage » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main à travers la table. Le bouclé l'accepta « Harry ». Ils prirent le temps de discuter de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure où ils se découvrirent plein de points communs, heure après laquelle Caleb dut se remettre au travail puisque les premiers clients commençaient à affluer mais avant ça, il lui glissa son numéro au dos de la note avec l'espoir de recevoir un appel du bouclé « très prochainement ».

Harry s'était ensuite remis en route jusqu'à chez lui sans quitter le papier des yeux. Il hésitait à le garder, et encore plus à appeler le garçon. C'était la première fois depuis Louis qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur un autre garçon et ça l'effrayait. Mais la proposition de Caleb méritait réflexion, il n'avait plus envie de perdre une occasion de tisser des liens avec de nouvelles personnes même si ça ne menait qu'à une perte de temps. Il se devait de considérer l'offre et pourquoi pas de l'accepter, c'est la raison pour laquelle il rangea le numéro précieusement dans la poche de son jogging.

Mais ses résolutions furent compromises lorsqu'en arrivant chez lui, il découvrit dans sa boite aux lettres une lettre du tribunal adressée à Louis. Il s'attendait à un accusé de réception du dossier, une date de jugement ou encore un compte-rendu des avocats, mais il tomba des nues en découvrant que le divorce n'avait pas été prononcé. Il observa les motifs et vérifia par lui-même la copie du dossier qui avait été jointe mais ce n'était pas une erreur de leur part : la signature de Louis était manquante. Il se laissa tomber sur le porche de son pavillon et relu encore et encore les documents. Ils étaient toujours mariés et Louis n'avait sûrement pas pris connaissance de ces documents puisqu'ils avaient été retournés à sa propre adresse.

Même si son premier instinct était de taire la vérité et de laisser Nath le découvrir au beau milieu de la cérémonie lorsqu'au moment des signatures il se rendra compte que Louis n'a jamais divorcé, il tenait beaucoup trop au mécheux pour lui faire un tel coup bas. Ce jour était significatif pour lui, et bien que cette lettre était son seul moyen d'empêcher le mariage sans même interférer physiquement, il ne pouvait faire subir une telle humiliation à Louis devant l'assemblée. Il se devait de l'assister jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Louis avait daigné décrocher son téléphone, mais le châtain devait être occupé aux préparatifs.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le vol de dernière minute qu'il venait de booker avec ses économies arriverait à temps à New-York pour éviter le drame.


	14. Rock bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre ans plus tard...

Louis prit conscience de son retard lorsqu'en arrivant devant ladite église après un vol de six heures à venue de New York, il remarqua qu'il ne restait que très peu d'invités dehors, uniquement quelques fumeurs pour être exacte. Il attrapa sa veste de costume accrochée sur un cintre à l'arrière de sa voiture de prêt et l'enfila en courant jusqu'au lieu sacré. Lorsqu'il traversa l'église, de nombreux regards curieux se posèrent sur lui, auxquels il répondit par un sourire de circonstance. Il s'installa au premier rang où certains membres de la famille des mariés étaient déjà, ainsi que quelques amis dont il avait de vagues souvenirs. Il les salua d'un signe de tête discret et attendit le début de la cérémonie. Après quelques minutes seulement, Caleb fit son apparition, il repéra Louis dans la foule et s'avança jusqu'à lui « je suis content que tu ais pu finalement venir, » commença-t-il en lui faisant une accolade « j'ai eu quelques soucis de dernières minutes au bureau, quelques trucs à régler avant mon départ final de New York mais comme tu vois, je suis là » répondit Louis en haussant les épaules timidement, « Ça lui fera très plaisir, j'en suis sûr » avoua Caleb. Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit encore au possible, faisant contraste avec le regard anxieux qu'il jeta à la salle. Louis le rappela à la raison en posant amicalement sa main sur son épaule « ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. Profite de l'instant, tu te rappelleras de ce jour toute ta vie ». Et il savait de quoi il parlait pour l'avoir vécu à deux reprises. Il vivait maintenant une vie paisible aux côtés de son amant et de la petite Vicky dont ils avaient eu la garde quelques mois auparavant et qui faisait à présent leur bonheur au quotidien.

Caleb soupira longuement « tu as raison. Aucune raison de stresser, » reprit-il en essayant de lui-même se convaincre. Louis se reconnu à travers lui : si il avait frôlé la crise de panique lors de son premier mariage, le second n'avait pas loupé. Et pourtant, en considérant tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là « aucun ». Caleb secoua ses mains en sautillant sur place lorsque les premières notes du carillon retentirent, il embrassa rapidement la joue de Louis « merci encore d'être là, ça me touche énormément et je sais que même si vos relations sont encore un peu tendues après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, mon fiancé le sera aussi ». Louis lui répondit par un simple sourire et le poussa sur l'estrade. Il reprit place sur le banc et attendit le début de la cérémonie.

Son regard s'illumina en voyant Harry : il menait le cortège avec aisance, suivit de près par les hommes d'honneurs. Il traversa l'allée en affichant un sourire béat reflétant son admiration et sa joie d'être là, en cette position aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Louis, son regard divagua et sa stupéfaction le stoppa dans son élan : inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu de sa venue. Harry resta un instant surpris, les yeux lui sortant de la tête et la bouche ouverte ; il ne prit conscience de sa léthargie que lorsque Caleb prononça son prénom et l'invita à monter sur l'estrade à son tour. Le mécheux fit un clin d'œil suggestif au brun en l'incitant par ailleurs à rejoindre les autres. Harry s'exécuta et la cérémonie pue commencer.

Lorsque les vœux furent prononcés, Louis aperçu les yeux brumeux d'Harry. Caleb le serra dans ses bras de longues secondes avant de doucement s'en détacher pour en faire de même avec ses parents. Harry croisa le regard de Louis qui, depuis longtemps était posé sur lui, et lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Caleb, ce dernier hocha discrètement la tête en l'autorisant à s'éclipser, et Harry ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de rejoindre le mécheux. Louis le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de prendre une position plus confortable contre le torse de son mari « si tu m'avais dit il y a quelques années que ces-deux là finiraient ensemble, je t'aurais ris au nez » avoua Louis en contemplant le jeune couple prendre quelques photos. Harry suivit son regard et acquiesça « c'est un peu grâce à toi » « dois-je te rappeler que tu lui as présenté Caleb ? » observa Louis en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Harry enfouit son nez dans la chevelure du plus petit et inspira des effluves de son odeur vanillée « je lui devais au moins ça après lui avoir volé son fiancé » ricana-t-il, « Nath et Caleb, qui l'aurait cru ».

Harry n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour récupérer le mécheux, mais une chose était sûre : qu'importent les conséquences, il ne le regretterait jamais. Louis acquiesça alors qu'un sourire béat prit place sur ses lèvres en se remémorant la cérémonie catastrophique lors de son mariage avec Nath : Harry avait débarqué, Nath avait souhaité des explications, ils en avaient eu tous les trois, puis rien que tous les deux. Il se souvient encore de la colère du blond, de sa haine, mais également de ses paroles après le départ d'Harry, mot pour mot il lui avait dit : « Je le savais au fond, que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer autant que tu l'as aimé lui. J'y ai cru pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour que ça arrive et nous en sommes là. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment heureux avec moi Louis, et ça me fait mal de ne le constater qu'aujourd'hui mais tu n'étais pas fait pour cette vie. Ta vie à toi est à Londres, avec ce garçon. Je ne le connais pas, et pourtant j'ai bien vu dans son regard à quel point tu es important, à quel point ce que vous avez vécu compte. J'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il donnera tout ce qu'il a pour te rendre heureux et tu le mérites vraiment Louis, d'être heureux. Alors, si c'est lui que tu aimes, donnes-toi une chance de l'être Louis, et rattrapes le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il lui avait couru après.

Harry le ramena sur terre en remuant contre lui « je croyais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant la semaine prochaine » fit-il remarquer en caressant le creux des reins de son époux « il semblerait que je suis, pour la première fois de mon existence, en avance quelque part. Tu devrais prévenir tes amants de mon retour, histoire qu'ils déguerpissent avant que je ne les trouve » plaisanta Louis en capturant le regard du bouclé. Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de déposer pour la première fois en deux semaines ses lèvres sur celles de Louis « tu n'en trouveras pas chez nous, c'est promis » ricana-t-il. Louis aborda un sourire contrit et le sermonna « j'espère bien ». Harry resserra encore un peu son étreinte et lui murmura près de l'oreille, d'un sérieux déconcertant « seulement chez eux, jamais chez nous. Je ne me permettrai pas telles insanités mon amour », ce à quoi Louis répondit par un coup de poing dans l'épaule et quelques insultes qui lui valurent des regards noirs : ils étaient dans un lieu sacré voyons. Harry s'excusa à travers ses quintes de rire et rencontra le visage boudeur de son mari, il l'encercla de ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front « Trêve de plaisanterie, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi et que ce sera toujours ainsi : seulement toi, Louis. Tu m'as tellement manqué lorsque tu étais à New York ». Louis l'observa avec dévotion et adoration « plus que quelques jours et Danielle prendra mon poste au magazine. Ensuite, je serai tout à toi et cela, jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre de moi » plaisanta-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry prit un ton enjôleur et l'embrassa sur le nez « ça risque de prendre une éternité, tu le sais ça ? ». Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et passion, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre haleine et se dévorer du regard comme si l'un, autant que l'autre, était l'une des sept merveilles du monde, avant de replonger dans leurs souffles mêlés lorsque la distance se faisait trop grande, trop lourde à supporter « j'en espérais pas moins ».

Louis sut avec certitude qu'il tenait là, entre ses bras, le seul amour de sa vie. Il en était incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureux depuis leur première rencontre étant adolescents, et par-dessus tout, Harry l'aimait en retour.


	15. Still loving you

« C'est encore long ? » questionna Louis en s'impatientant. Harry l'avait réveillé tôt ce matin sous prétexte que c'était son anniversaire, il avait cédé et suivit le bouclé pour une virée shopping, puis dans un restaurant ainsi qu'au bord de la mer pour une ballade en amoureux. Mais Louis n'était pas dupe, il avait très vite compris qu'Harry cherchait seulement à l'occuper. La vraie raison de cette mascarade, il aurait le plaisir de la découvrir lorsqu'il pourra enlever ce stupide bandeau qui lui cachait la vue. Encore faudrait-il qu'Harry se décide à lui répondre « t'es au courant que tu as eu trois cent soixante-quatorze jours depuis mon dernier anniversaire pour préparer celui-ci ? » encore une fois, il n'obtenu pas de réponse de la part de son amant : sa présence se faisait simplement remarquer par quelques chuchotements ici et là avec dieu ne sait qui.

Après ce qui semblait faire une éternité, Louis entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur et lorsqu'il y prêta plus attention, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas n'importe lequel mais celui de la voiture de ses rêves. D'un geste brusque il arracha le bandeau et pu enfin voir ce qui l'entourait : ses parents, son frère Liam, Niall, Aeden, quelques amis de la famille ainsi, évidemment, qu'Harry et Vicky étaient rassemblés et lui chantaient un joyeux anniversaire. Au milieu de cette mascarade trônait une corvette rouge en parfaite état, identique à celle de l'atelier « c'est... » ému, Louis s'approcha d'elle et osa à peine à poser ses mains dessus « celle de mon grand-père, » confirma Harry en s'approchant « la tienne maintenant ». Louis chercha la moindre trace d'amusement sur le visage du bouclé mais fut seulement accueillit par son sourire triomphant et ses yeux malicieux « Harry c'est... Je ne peux pas y croire » il observa d'un coup d'œil les invités et se jeta dans ses bras de son mari. Ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements puis Neil, le père de Louis, les convia à l'apéritif avant de rejoindre le couple « Harry et moi avons travaillés dessus pendant des mois, et crois-moi ce n'était pas une affaire facile, d'autant plus que tu traînais toujours dans les parages. Mais je te l'avais promis fils, et je tiens toujours mes promesses » Louis croisa le regard empli de fierté de son père et ne put que l'être aussi. Il remercia les deux hommes de sa vie et prit Vicky dans ses bras ; la petite fille passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue « pourquoi tu pleures papa, t'es triste ? » demanda-t-elle constatant les yeux brumeux de Louis.

Ce dernier renifla bruyamment et observa sa famille interagir : sa mère servait des toasts en chassant les abeilles, Liam et Niall surveillaient avec attention leur petit Aeden avec qui Louis avait réellement pu faire connaissance quelques années plus tôt, Caleb et Nath appréciaient leur vie de jeunes mariés, son père expliquait l'exploit de la rénovation de la voiture avec un voisin et Harry était au milieu de tout ça, jonglant avec diverses conversations, aidant lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui, courant après les enfants, lui envoyant des baisers papillons à l'autre bout du jardin lorsqu'il n'était pas débordé. Il chercha instinctivement le pendentif en forme de papillon sous son tee-shirt et l'observa quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Vicky qui affichait une mine inquiète. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le plus sincère aussi et l'embrassa à son tour « non ma chérie, je suis heureux » « pour de vrai ? » questionna-t-elle. Louis perçut Harry à travers elle; il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle serait quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle accomplirait de grandes choses : il ne pouvait rêver de mieux pour elle, parce qu'Harry était la personne la plus douce, la plus intentionnée, la plus juste et par-dessus tout la plus aimante. Aujourd'hui encore il lui avait prouvé, mais il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter puisque jour après jour il faisait son bonheur en étant à ses côtés : alors oui, « pour de vrai ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire était initialement postée sur Skyrock, vous pouvez donc la retrouver ici : http://stilllovingyou-larry.skyrock.com/1.html  
> J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçue, et merci pour tout ! Oxy, x.


End file.
